


Little Woowie

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Its so small, Little Space, Others are only mentioned, enjoy, idek, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Little Wooyoung and caregiver Yeosang fluff
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Kudos: 24





	Little Woowie

“You can’t catch me!”

“Imma get you baby!”

ATEEZ dorm was full of joyful laughter as one of the littles had decided to make an appearance. Most members are on schedule today, all baring two. Yeosang and Wooyoung. Which was very helpful now that Wooyoung had regressed. 

“No, Wooie be free!” The little sang as he ran around, jumping over the sofa and landing on it with a thud. He giggled as he watched Yeosang stand with his hands on his hips, bent over trying to catch his breath.

“Okay baby, you’re free” Yeosang smiled up at him as he walked over to join the little. “Wanna watch TV, little one?”

Wooyoung looked up. “Yes! Care bears now!” He demanded. 

“Ah, manners please mister” Yeosang reminded as he reached for the remote. 

“Care bears please dada” He said with a sweet smile, eyes full of love and excitement. Care bears was the littles favourite show to watch when they regressed. No matter how many times they watch, they will always watch in wonder. 

“Okay baby” Yeosang chuckled, ruffling the littles hair. 

He quickly found the program and set the remote down, gathering the little in his arms and hoisting him into his lap. To which Wooyoung snuggled into his chest, eyes already glued to the TV screen. 

They ended up watching 3 episodes when Wooyoung started to get fussy. 

“Dada, I’m hungry now. Want food please” He said, looking up into Yeosangs eyes from where he was seated on his lap. 

“Okay baby, off ya get and dada will make some food for his little prince”

Wooyoung quickly jumped off at the promise of food, already racing over to the kitchen so he could help. 

“What is it you want baby?”

“Hmmm” The little thought, stroking an imaginary beard. “Bread, bread, bread!” Yeosang turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Please dada”

“Yes darling, only the best for a prince” Wooyoung giggled and twirled around with joy, happy about getting a snack. “Here you go bubs” Yeosang handed over a bread treat that they had got from the store underneath their company building. 

“Thank you” And he was off, running over to the lounge to continue watching TV. Yeosang chuckled as he followed. 

\-----

“Mhh bored dada! Wanna play with everyone!” The little complained. It wasn’t often that only one regressed, but with the hectic schedules, there wasn’t a chance for all the main littles to regress at the same time. Which is why Wooyoung was missing playing with his older and younger brothers in headspace. 

“Tell you what, go grab some toys and me and Wooyoungie can play” Yeosang told the little fondly, smiling down at the boy as he spoke. Wooyoung was up like a shot, already racing into the room where they kept all the littles toys. 

“We can play cars dada!” Wooyoung loved the toy cars that the caregivers brought. He thought they were so cool and always spoke about buying one when he got older. 

“Okay bubs, cars it is” 

So the two got to work. Setting down the mat and organising who had what car and began to play. Cars were racing and Wooyoung was spitting as he imitated the noise a car makes. At least, what he thought they made. But Yeosang wasn’t bothered, as long as he could help out one of the babies. 

For the next few hours, they were playing and screeching with joy, especially when the others got back, and the other littles regressed as well to play. They all had fun until the sun went down and they were safely snuggled into their beds, deep in dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause why the hell not?


End file.
